Bomb Strike Saturn
Bomb Strike Saturn is a run & gun video game for the Sega Saturn. It was released in 1996 by Gamesoft and featured 10-player multiplayer battles. Story It was just another seemingly routine day for young Tommy White. While on patrol, looking for threats to the sanctity of peace that the world so enjoyed, he stumbled upon something that could potentially throw it all into shambles. Deep in the tangled underbrush of the rainforest, a glint caught Tommy's keen eye. After 170 million years of suspended animation, Mila the Witch is inadvertently released from her magical container on Planet Gaea by the White Hole Bandits lead by Jackson. Then a radio message crackled into the cockpit. It was Dr. Uno... "Tommy, Jackson has unleashed Mila the Witch and is using her powers to conquer the world! You must get the magic ornaments back before it's too late! The White Hole Amusement Park is their secret base. Please hurry!" It is up to Tommy to pilot his Blitzbomber, regain control of the magic ornaments and restore order to a crumbling planet, crushing the evil Jackson along the way. With that, a new chapter in the fight between good and bad begins... Normal Mode In Normal Mode, one or two players must defeat all of the enemies and Lock Capsules in each room to advance to the exit. Stages *Stage 1 - Festival World *Stage 2 - Ninja World *Stage 3 - Western World *Stage 4 - Prehistoric World *Stage 5 - Jackson's Funky Future *Stage 6- Planet Gaea Battle Mode For the first time in any Bomb Strike game, up to ten players can compete in Battle Mode. Two multitaps are necessary for this, as a single Saturn multitap adds only six extra controller ports. Modes Matches can be determined in one of the following ways: *'Match Battle' - The stage and other settings are selected for each match. *'Series' - Players can select a series of stages and battle settings, such as the number of rounds per match. The preset matches are then played in sequence. Up to 100 rounds can be played in Series mode. The following game modes are available: *'Single' - Individual players compete against each other. *'Tag' - Players are split into teams. The field size can also be determined: *'Normal' - Allows for up to eight players. All stages are available. *'Wide' - Allows for up to ten players. Only the Road to Victory stage is available. Characters The game features playable characters from other Gamesoft titles. *Tommy White *Barry Black *Sugar *Yusuke *Billy Scotch (Superstar) *Eliot (Combimon) *Fireball (Fireball) *Ruta (Sun Pharaoh) *Fenrir (Fenrir) *Lisa (Platinum Trigger) Secret Characters *Kim Shells (Kim & Till)) *Mr. Spring (Knock-Up!) Stages *Stage 1 - Road to Victory *Stage 2 - Football Field *Stage 3 - Rainforest Danger *Stage 4 - Desert Twister *Stage 5 - Galactic Ring *Stage 6 - Jumping Ruins *Stage 7 - Ninja Tower *Stage 8 - Groove Floor Category:Multisoft Category:Bomb Strike Category:Run & Gun Category:Sega Saturn Games Category:Multiplayer